heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.02 - A Reunion For the First Time
As Scott promised, Cal was placed somewhere 'secure' to await the Professor. Perhaps because he went quite willingly and seemed to pose no threat, his request for 'chips and a six pack' was met and two empty cans of beer are on the table next to an open bag of Doritos. Cal's dozing in a chair, feet up on the table and ankles crossed. As the elevator doors open, Charles begins to wheel his chair down the hallway. He opens his mind to the room in which Calvin is in and begins to scan the room before he takes a moment to scan his surface thoughts. As he brings two fingers to his temples, his voice echoes through the room yet is really in Calvin's mind, "Mr. Rankin. Would you be open to some company?"" Cal comes awake instantly from a light doze and cracks open an eye to see he's still the only one in the room. "Professor." There's no alarm in his thoughts at being in telepathic contact. There's also a rudimentary mind shield easily breezed right through by a telepath as strong as Professor X. "I'd love to see you." Again but it's not deliberately part of his answer. He puts his feet back on the ground and sits up. Walking alongside the professor is Kwabena, dressed in his typical 'civilian' attire, for lack of a better word. He's been relatively quiet since Nevada, and this situation is no different. When the Professor asked for a bit of backup, he came willingly. It was something to do, something to keep his mind off... other things. Now, however, his mind is firmly upon the person they are going to see. There's a brewing, intense curiosity that spills from the depths of a telepathically un-defended mind. Who is the person, does he pose a threat, if he has 'abilities'.. what are they? The African does not pose these thoughts verbally. He does, however, trust that if the Professor hears them, or feels them, or whatever it is those telepaths do -- he'll tell Kwabena if it's important. There's a trust there that isn't extended to many, after all. As he opens the door, Charles wheels himself into the room to sit across from Calvin. He folds his hands into his lap and says with his slight British accent, "Thank you Mr. Rankin. This is one of my teachers and teammates, "We call him Shift. He will be joining us for the conversation." He smiles slightly, "Yet you do not pose a threat that I can see. However, I did get the report from Cyclopes and Ms. Grey that you were here and that I should see you myself." He gives Kwabena a nod before he turns back to Calvin and asks, "How may I help you?" Calvin Rankin stands as the door opens. Kwabena gets a nod of greeting but no offer to shake hands given the circumstances. He waits till the Professor settles himself in place before sitting back down. "Thank you for the offer, Professor. I don't really need any help though." But as soon as he says that, he frowns a bit. "Well, that's not really true now I think on it. I don't have any ID for this reality. I never stayed in one long enough for that to really matter before." With silent footfalls, Kwabena follows Charles into the room. The almost-glow of his silver eye seems to deepen with the lighting in this particular room, giving it the distinct appearance of looking beyond and through Calvin, which is quite different from the more natural, brown eye that looks him over. This, of course, is meaningless. But it's certainly odd, and easily suggests that Kwabena is among those who might be considered 'beyond human'. "Hello." His greeting is polite, lacking any suspicious tones. There's certainly an accent to his voice, though without speaking further, only a well-trained ear would be able to pick out its origin. He remains standing, tucking his left hand into the pocket of his jeans. When Calvin uses the term 'reality'... well. Kwabena can't help but let an eyebrow creep upwards. Charles Xavier brings his elbows to rest upon armrests, as he begins to interlace his fingers he raises an eyebrow ever so slightly, "Yes. The report did mention that you arrived via a dimensional rift. I am curious Mr. Rankin why you choose this Earth on this timeline?" He looks at Kwabena and says to him via their link, <> "Because I can't return to my own, Professor. And either I never existed here, I died young or I made decisions that led to an uneventful life where it's unlikely I'll ever run into myself with any luck." Cal answers. "And frankly, because this reality seems to have more than its share of problems and I can help keep an eye on things from going sideways." |"Lot of that going on these days."| It's merely a thought an echo against the voice in Kwabena's mind but he's come to understand that these thoughts can be read by telepaths during a mind-link. There isn't even a hint on his features that another conversation is taking place. Ironic considering how difficult that might have been not too long ago. Shift's otherwise expressionless demeanor breaks however when Calvin mentions running into himself in this dimension. "Careful " he remarks. "Luck can be a bitch." Now the accent might be more understood. Africa native to be sure Ghana to be precise. As he presses his lips into a fine line, "I see. Do you have an issue if I see for myself? Before I help you or my team helps you. I need to see if what you say is true. On every level." Charles looks Kwabena and says via their mind link, <> Charles looks back at Calvin and says, "Shall we begin?" Calvin Rankin nods to Kwa's comment. "Oh, I know that very well. But in the realities where I know I exist, I'm either an X-Man, in the Brotherhood or in prison and none of those seem to be the case here." Which might explain why he doesn't seem alarmed by the Professor's suggestion. "Please do, Professor. It won't be the first time." Certainly Charles Xavier didn't ask Kwabena Odame here simply so that he might be snarky! He does feel a bit bad about that remark he really does. Even if it's the God's honest truth. Part of him expected to get a different response from Calvin. What he hears instead brings about a change in his demeanor. A look of more cordial interest is given for Kwabena happens to be a sucker for a good mystery. Feeling the Professor's gaze on him Kwabena meets it pairing it with a slight nod. |"I've got your back."| As he nods slowly, Charles wheels his chair to position himself behind Calvin. He says in a calm tone, "I want you to sit back in your chair and relax your mind. This will not hurt as I learn what I can from your memories." Charles leans slightly forward in his chair and he brings both of his hands level with Calvin's ears. As he takes a deep breath, Charles closes his eyes and begins the mind link. Cal does as asked and opens his mind to the Professor, dropping the light mind shield with ease. The Prof will discover the angry young man who, by chance, came across the five original X-Men when they were still students and then mimiced their powers. The fight and eventual joining the Brotherhood. The abandonment by them when a job went south and his accepting the Professor's offer to come to the School instead of staying in prison. He became the leader of the X-Men and was very good at it till he was yanked out of time and sent to reality after reality to 'fix' them. And still looming large in his memory is when he was forced on his very first mission to kill an evil version of the Professor. Mission after mission till he died and was buried. But death isn't as clear cut as some believe when mutant powers are involved. Kwabena looks on as Xavier takes his position. Folding his arms, he stands back against the wall, watching with vigilance. As the moments pass by, Charles opens his eyes and lowers his hands. He looks at the back of Calvin's head and he looks almost sad. He begins to roll his wheelchair back around to the other side of the table and looks at Calvin a moment more in silence before he says, "Well...that was...enlightening. You have led a very long journey and it seems that you have tried with most of the time to lead it with good intentions." He hmmms softly and asks, "What exactly do you want from me in this timeline Calvin?" "I thought I just wanted to see you again. But... I'm tired, Professor." Cal says softly, watching the Professor. "I lost count of how many realities I've been to. I can't do it any more and I can't go home. I want a place. A home. You gave me one once and it changed my life. Will you give me another?" Kwabena has remained silent until the Professor made his decision. Once that's done, he offers Calvin a lopsided grin. "If you need someone to run and get you some few more beers, you can count on me. Might even drink some of dem with you." "I trust you, Professor." As fully and completely as any of his students. "I won't leave the grounds." Cal agrees. "If nothing else, I will need a legal identity here." Kwa's offer gets a smile. "I appreciate that and welcome the company. I look forward to getting to know you." SO he must not have existed as an X-Man in Cal's reality. Charles Xavier nods and says, "Then I will let Kwabena..." He motions to Shift, "...show you around. My office is always open and you can come and see me if you need anything. I will get back to you as soon as I have an answer." Calvin Rankin stands and walks around the table. "Thank you, Professor. It's good to see you again." It's simple but heartfelt. Category:Log